I don't like you really, Not much anyway
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, he did ballet; what more can I say? He didn't know he wanted her, she wasn't all too sure either. [AU, not songfic, IYxKG]


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything connected with him, and am making no money off of this story, Song lyrics were used without permission.

Author's Note: *dances around* This is my first Inuyasha fic, so go me! I've just started it, kinda, and I read the manga, if that matters. Probably doesn't, since it's an AU fic, but whatever. Anyways, please be patient with updates and my mistakes and stuff, and I really appreciate reviews, with actual reviews in them. Thanks! – Epsilon Psi/Kiah

****

====

I don't wanna waste your time

__

Making ya hang around

****

Thinkin' you've done wrong

__

You can only wait for me for so long

****

But I aint countin on proven nothing

__

Cause I know it's always something

****

And how you value your time alone

__

So I'm outta here

****

Cause I know I'm nowhere near

__

What you want, what you want

****

And what you're looking for

__

I don't wanna make you smile

****

Only to see it all turned around

__

When you decide that I just let you down

****

But I aint making up my mind just yet

__

How easy I forget

****

Just how you add to my confusion

__

So I'm outta here

****

Cause I know I'm nowhere near

__

What you want, what you want

****

And what you're looking for

__

If I'm breaking your heart

****

You'll always know where mine got its start

__

It's better like this anyway

****

If your world has fallen apart

__

Then you'll find me in the dark

****

Searching for the right thing to say.

__

But I don't wanna waste your time

****

Making you hang around, thinking you've done wrong

__

You can only wait for me for so long

****

So I'm outta here

__

Cause I know I'm nowhere near

****

What you want, what you want

__

And what you're looking for.

****

What you want, what you want

__

And what you're looking for.

****

What you want, what you want

__

And what you're looking for.

****

- Nowhere Near by Summercamp

====

****

Chapter 1

"Holy cheese!" Miroku exclaimed as he craned his neck around the worn and dirty car seat to look out the back window. "Where did _she _step out of? Heaven?"

"Who?" asked the half-awake boy at the wheel, glancing up at the rearview mirror at the figure his friend had been admiring with lazy eyes. He sat up a little higher in his cow-hide covered seat and stared into the reflection of the mirror.

Walking with her briefcase held in front of her body with both hands, was a very attractive girl, who, by the look of her short pleated green skirt and blouse with a green and white sailor collar, attended the same school as that of the two boys. She had hair the color and gleam of motor oil, the same substance that Inuyasha's fingers were probably permanently stained with, blowing in front of her with the gentle breeze. She had pale skin like a peach and big, kind eyes. Her uniform was pressed and ironed, unlike his, her blouse was spotless, and her brown leather shoes shone under the morning sun's rays. 

"Good god, she's _hot_," Miroku said, whistling. The black-haired boy turned around in his seat and looked at Inuyasha. "She gots a nice piece of ass," he added thoughtfully.

"You're the only guy I know that will look at a girl's ass before he looks at her face," Inuyasha commented, not knowing whether to be amused or disgusted.

"When it comes to ladies, nice asses and ugly faces don't mix; when will you learn that?"

"Hopefully never," Inuyasha retorted. Miroku gave him a pitying, 'I didn't know you swung that way' look, but as if he had a brilliant idea, he perked up instantly.

"What are our chances, you think?" he asked. "Since you're the brains of this operation."

"Brawns too," Inuyasha added.

"Then I'm charm, drama, comedy, and suave." Miroku pouted. "Great. A walking soap opera. How kinky." He made a face.

"Hey," Inuyasha said seriously. "It could be worse. You could be reality TV show."

"You mean like that 'Survivor' crap?" Miroku asked.

"Or 'Who wants to be a Millionaire?'" he said. Miroku made another face, sticking his tongue comically out of a corner of his mouth.

"I'd suck at that. I'm no good at trivia. Sesshoumaru totally kicks my ass whenever we play 'Trivial Pursuit'."

"You're not a soap opera. You're more like a 'Comedy Central' kinda guy. Like, the entire cast of 'Who's Line' crammed into one guy."

"Including the woman who plays the piano."

"Her and a bag of chips."

"Thanks dude," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Our chances?" he asked, remembering what had started the TV show conversation in the first place. "Nil. She's probably an upperclassman," he responded, his foot, encased in a large and wide skating shoe, easing onto the break, slowing the car down so that he could turn.

"An upperclassman with no car?" he questioned suspiciously.

"She could have a _bicycle_," the silver-haired replied.

Miroku pouted, slouching low in the seat and crossing his arm. His lower lip protruded. "You're such a harbinger," he said,

"Just call me: 'Reality Man!'," Inuyasha said in a thick, heroic voice. "She's a prep, too."

"How can you tell?" Miroku added, looking down at his navy blue and orange skating shoes, the only telltale skater-boy sign he was wearing at that moment.

"Just look at the state of her uniform." He snorted. "Perfect. Not a wrinkle or stain in sight," Inuyasha reasoned.

Miroku looked him up and down, to the wrinkles in his long sleeved slate-colored shirt to his low and baggy pants that were fraying at the heels and fading at the knee.

"I dunno Inuyasha," he said doubtfully, "Maybe she _washes _and _irons_ them and then _hangs_ them up when they're done."

"That's possible," Inuyasha agreed as he pulled up into a vacant parking space in front of two large, long, brick buildings surrounded by an elegant gate. He paid no attention to the Visitor sign that stood erect in front of his clunker of a car and sauntered out of the vehicle, grabbing his briefcase and slinging it over his broad shoulder. He shut the door with a slam. He and his long-time Miroku joined the mass of students that walked through the gates of Shikon no Tama Preparatory High School.

"I wonder what her name is," the shorter boy wondered aloud, laying a skateboard on the ground and pushing off with his left foot. Inuyasha smirked at him. He wove around his friend and lifted the back of the board to stop, allowing his friend to catch up.

"Kikyo," he said, saying the first name that came to his head. He instinctively raised a hand and fingered the blue-and-metal fanged necklace around his throat, a gift that she had given to him back when the two were still going out, in his third year of middle school.

"Seriously?" Miroku asked, looking up at him with a hopeful look, laying the board back on the ground. He pushed off and coasted beside Inuyasha, rocking back and forth on the board.

"Probably not, but if it helps, yes," he said cheerfully and laughed at Miroku's disappointed face. He dropped his hand.

"You're no help," he grumbled back.

"In all honesty, I am as clueless as you are, my friend," Inuyasha said as they turned into the gate and walked down the walkway that could either lead them into one of two buildings. They turned and walked down a smaller sidewalk that lead them into the smaller building of the two, reserved for the freshmen and sophomores, which they both were.

"But you do have to admit, she's a piece of work," Miroku said seriously.

"She's ok," Inuyasha said, shrugging. "Kinda on the plain side."

"Just because," Miroku pushed his foot off the ground and caught up to Inuyasha. "She does not have three pairings in her right eyebrow and her hair is not fluorescent pink does not mean that she is 'plain'," he said disgustedly. "You have no appreciation for true beauty, you Philistine. She has an aura of 'regal elegance'." Miroku gestured in the air what regal elegance might look like.

Inuyasha ran ahead of Miroku and held the door open as he skated in. He almost fell over the metal bump on the ground connected with the door, but he retained his balance just as he sped through the frame and turned into the sophomore hallway.

He stopped short of his locker and spun the dial to the left, the right, then the right again. It opened like a charm. Inuyasha looked at him with disdain and carefully spun the dial lock to his locker, wistfully wishing that his locker opened up as easily as Miroku's did.

"Someday, that trick or whatever you do to get it open like _that_ won't work, and I'll be there to laugh it up!" Inuyasha declared as he grabbed his World History textbook.

"I'm just good and you're just jealous," Miroku said cheekily as he grabbed his geometry book from the upper shelf of his locker and bending down to pick up his board, which he kicked into his locker. He slammed the door of his locker shut with his foot and spun the dial.

"Dude, respect The Board," Inuyasha said as he moved his History book to his right hand next to his scuffed briefcase. He too shut his locker and it sounded with a bang.

All around them, students hustled to get to their respected homerooms. Their pace was frantic, contrasting with the pair's casual saunter through the center of the hall.

"Whatever, Inu. When's the last time _you _cleaned the grime off of _your _board?" Miroku asked, slowing down in front of a doorway.

"Shut up," he growled, shoving him into the room. Miroku pretended to stagger as if seriously wounded, looking at Inuyasha who stood grinning in the hall as if he had been betrayed, then, with a dramatic twirl and another stagger, fainted to the floor of his class gracefully. One of his arms lay beside his head, his long fingers twitching slightly in sporadic spasms.

Inuyasha barked a laugh and shook his head and his long silver hair splashed around him. Another couple steps and he was at his homeroom. His homeroom teacher, Mr. Sowmin, taught all of the sophomore math classes, from basic math to honors geometry. All around his room were equations with algebraic equations and posters with amusing math sayings. He had posters of calculators and a poster that asked in big, blocky letters "When am I ever Going to Need _This_?" Below it was a grid of the careers and the branches of math that would be needed to excel in that career.

Mr. Sowmin's desk was in the right hand corner of the class and behind it was a long green chalkboard. The student's desks were arranged in rows facing the board, five desks in the front and five in each row for a total of twenty-five desks. The window on the right was a long, wide window that let white sunlight stream into the class, though the class was never stuffy or especially heated.

Inuyasha strolled into the room and walked through the desks, taking a seat in the back left corner, close to the window. He opened his briefcase and took out a notebook, Advanced Literature, and a slightly dog-eared paperback with a red background and gold lettering, and began to work on the partially finished outline for Scene Two of _Measure for Measure_, a play by the great playwright William Shakespeare. He opened the notebook, then growled as he had to flip it upside down and reopen it. He picked out a pen from the bottom of his bag and held it in his left hand and began to write.

A loud bell rang, symbolizing school had begun. Inuyasha barely paid attention, half-listening as the teacher called attendance and yelling a gruff 'here' when his name was called.

The intercom crackled to life as the principal of the school began to read off the morning announcements.

The door of the classroom banged shut and Inuyasha's head flipped up at the loud noise. The girl that Miroku had lusted over on their way to school was standing at the front of the classroom, her pretty, pale face bright pink and obviously out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Sowmin," she apologized, bowing her head slightly. Her inky black hair fell over her shoulders, covering her face, and she stood up quickly and brushed it back.

"It's just that Sango, the girl I usually carpool with, was sick today, so I had to walk to school and my locker wouldn't open so I had to ask the custodian to open it for me and didn't make it in time," she explained over the principal's droning voice. Mr. Sowmin, their homeroom and mathematics teacher, looked at her with annoyance.

"Ms. Higurashi, you do realize that not only you have interrupted my class, but you have also made it impossible to hear today's announcements, and have left your entire class ignorant of what is going on today," he reprimanded her.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I realize that and I apologize," she said softly.

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her with clear amber eyes. Her cheeks were bright pink and her ears were a tomato red. She had small thin lips, the color of Pepto-Bismol, and eyes the color of potting soil. She was of average height, a small chest, thin stomach, and long, lean legs. Her hair fell to almost the elbow of her long, thin arms.

"If this was math class and not homeroom, I would have you stand out in the hall," Mr. Sowmin said sternly. "But because it is homeroom and not math class, I will deduct one point from you, your third one this month. That is enough to receive a detention. See me after class."

"Yes, Mr. Sowmin," she muttered and waited to be dismissed. He nodded and she slipped into a chair in the front row, taking out a textbook and notebook and studying quietly.

'Funny, that she's in my class,' Inuyasha thought as he turned the page of his old copy of _Measure for Measure_, 'And I never noticed until now.

'Miroku is going to be _so _pissed.' He laughed shortly at the thought of the angry boy, but much too loud. Several heads turned, including the girl - what did Sowmin say her name was? Her entire body twisted to look from her spot, and she laid an elbow on her chair. He looked up, not the least embarrassed, eyes moving to each one of them. Finally, he stopped on the girl and stared at her. She looked back at him, taking in his appearance, his long silver hair and amber honey eyes and broad shoulders. He smirked at her lazily, showing off pointed canines, and she scowled back at him, twisting her pretty features.

'Prep,' he thought.

'Punk,' she thought. 'Not worth my time.' She rolled her eyes then pursed her lips, turning in her seat. He stared at her back.

****

'Holy shit!' he thought angrily as he picked up his pen. 'That chick just totally blew me off. Stupid preppy.'

'My god, what the hell does that guy think he's doing?' Kagome Higurashi thought as she grabbed her metallic blue gel pen and twirled it in her right hand. She propped an elbow up on the narrow wood desk and rested her head on her clenched fist. 'Freaky stalker punk. He looked like he wanted to _eat _me!' She shuddered at the thought of being eaten.

She closed her notebook and glanced at the small leather watch on her wrist. The period would end soon, and her day would _really _start.

'And what's with his hair? He looks like a girl!' she thought. 'Well, no, not really. He still looks like a guy, but, but - urg! And it's silver too, like… like…'

"No, not moonlight," she muttered in a low voice. Even though he was on the other side of the room, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up her comment. "Moonlight is romantic and his hair is not romantic."

He grinned as he shut his notebook and closed his text.

"It looks like the white-gold cap filling in my mouth," she decided finally and resolutely.

The bell rang and the students stood up from their seat, closing books and notebooks. Inuyasha gagged, disgust written all over his face. Cap filling? His hair? He _liked_ his hair; it was different, longer than most girls and both silver like a blade and white like the snow. It wasn't _boring_ like hers was, black. Whose hair is black? Everyone's. Black hair didn't gleam like the stars, it shone purple. Her hair shone _purple_.

"Least my hair doesn't look like gasoline," Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he made his way up to the head of the class, walking along the outside of his row. He bumped into the girl on his way out as she stood by Mr. Sowmin's desk, waiting for her detention.

"Hey!" she said, offended. He looked back at her with a smirk.

He took another step and turned his head forward and promptly ran into the doorframe.

"Damnit," he said, as pain shot up through his forehead. His head felt as if it was being squeezed in a vice.

"I'm ok," he said, hand on his head. "No need to rush through and exam me, I'll live."

Kagome laughed loudly, a short 'Ha!', then caught herself and cupped a hand over her mouth. She turned around and calmly took the slip of paper from Mr. Sowmin's hand, then walked past him through the doorway. Inuyasha did not miss the amused smirk on her Pepto-Bismol lips that she knew would infuriate him, though he highly doubted that the sway of her curvy hips was conscious too.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Sowmin asked as students started to fill his room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Inuyasha replied. "Thanks anyway." He walked out of the room, this time without incident.

"Here," a voice said as he turned the corner to walk to History.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's aspirin, moron." Inuyasha looked up and saw the girl, Higurashi, with her hand outstretched, holding a small box with 'Advil Gel' written on the cover in balloon blue-green letters. "It's for that killer migraine you'll get from running into the doorway in a minute or so." She snickered and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"No thanks," he said, shaking his head. She drew her hand back, offended and confused.

"I didn't do anything to them," she assured him. "It's asp-" she started.

"I know that it's aspirin, moron. I know it's aspirin," Inuyasha interjected. "You told me." He imitated her greeting in high-pitched tones, and she blushed.

"Why don't you want some?"

"Uh… allergies?" he offered. Her eyebrows furrowed in an angry look. "Would the excuse 'I don't want aspirin' suffice?"

"You just don't want it because it's like accepting charity from a _prep_," she hissed. Inuyasha shrugged, not denying the accusation or agreeing with it.

"It's Advil for god's sake!" he said instead. She shook her head and dropped the box in his hand. "Whatever," she said, turning around and walking down the empty hall. He couldn't help but notice that her hips were swaying as she walked away, damnit.

****

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
